Bad Luck!
by SkittleMasterz619
Summary: chapter 4 tells what happened to the actual chapter 4
1. The Curse

Disclaimer- Our stories are in no way affiliated with anything else wrestling related, although our inspirations may stem from there. All new or unknown people (or personalities) are owned by us. If we have taken any of your names we are very sorry. our brains are only so big. All plots and personalities are made up (although some does come from Misc. bios). We apologize ahead of time for any thing that is offensive to you. we have a twisted sense of humor. Sit back and enjoy. hope you like it! ~ Live life to the x-treme! ~ Jade  
  
* "Don't think you can. Know you can!" - Jeff Hardy * ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vince Yells to "The Mystical" Klare YOU'RE FIRED!!! Leave my arena.  
  
Klare starts to cry and as she leaves she yells You will be the sorriest group of people in the world!!! As she walks out the door, she says something inaudible and in Arabic under her breath.  
  
John Cena OH My god. I'm so scared. he runs into a pole.  
  
Jade laughs you'd think he could walk by now, don't ya? looks at Jeff Hardy as she trips.  
  
Jeff girl, I wouldn't be talking! he slips in a puddle and jade laughs at him.  
  
Jade asks Are you OK? as Jeff rubs his head.  
  
Jeff Yeah, what about you? We should go see about Dumb-ass Cena! they get up and go to where Cena is.  
  
Cena Yo, my head hurts Dawg!  
  
Jeff rolls his eyes I'll go get the EMT he leaves as Edge comes to see how Jade is doing.  
  
Edge looks into her pretty green eyes Hey, how do you feel after that fall? Smiles his shiny white smile with perfect teeth.  
  
Jade thinks and blushes You saw that? Oh my god, that never happens!  
  
Edge Don't worry, you still looked beautiful  
  
Jade blushes again thanks, I guess. Edge goes to kiss her cheek, but as Jeff comes back with the EMT's.  
  
Jeff looks at them OK, everyone get outta the way, gotta look at Dumb-ass Cena's head. he smiles to himself.  
  
Edge glares at him Whatever you say Rainbow Bright Jade giggles (she loves all of Jeff's nick-names!) as they move outta the way of the EMT's.  
  
The EMT, Lynda, touches Cena's head as he winces in pain Yo Lynda, Man that hurts Dawg   
  
Lynda looks at him I am not a Dawg, dog! Stop calling me that, or I'll make this hurt worse John   
  
Cena Yo, I'm sorry Dawg. Oops Lynda pokes Cena in the head. Ouch Lynda smiles I told you not to say that again   
  
Cena opens his mouth, and Jade looks at him Dude, I wouldn't say a word! he closes his mouth.  
  
Jade, Edge, and Jeff are all sitting on a bench across from Cena and the EMT's. Jade is in the middle, while the guys sit on either side of her. Edge glares at Jeff, while Jeff just smiles at Edge.  
  
Lynda leaves and Jade goes over to Cena How do those stitches feel Cena?   
  
Cena Not so bad. Jade gives him a look that says "yeah right" Cena blushes a little Fine, they hurt like a bitch Dawg!  
  
Jade looks at him If you don't want those stitches knocked outta your head, I'd advise you not to call me "Dawg" again smiles sweetly.  
  
Cena laughs Aight, no problem hon. Jeff and Adam (Edge) look at them as Jade laughs.  
  
Adam looks at Jeff Did he just call her "Hon"?  
  
Jeff looks at Adam Yeah I think so. Jade gets up and walks away as Jeff and Adam walk over to Cena.  
  
Cena What's up Dawg?  
  
Jeff looks at Cena Did you just call jade hon?  
  
Cena So what if I did?  
  
Adam Hey, she's mine!  
  
Jeff No she's not, she's mine  
  
Cena whatever RVD over hears them and walks over.  
  
RVD Dudes, she's fair game smiles  
  
Jeff, Adam, and Cena look at him shut-up!!!!!  
  
Jeff did we ask for your opinion?  
  
RVD Geez, dudes it was only a statement looks past the guys that's so not cool dudes!  
  
Adam We said "shut-up!"  
  
RVD Not you. him! points to Josh Mathews  
  
Jeff another one? I wish every one would stop flirting with my girl!  
  
Adam, Cena, and RVD look at Jeff your girl?  
  
Jeff well soon to be girl!  
  
Adam not if I can help it!  
  
Cena and RVD chime in or me  
  
Jade walks over to the divas Hey girls!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Our version of "poetry in motion!":  
  
"One Nation.thanks to god; Our Nation. if you want it.; Check yourself in.; To the Dream Land Station.; Do what ever you want.; In the Imagi-Nation." * Jeff Hardy *  
  
"All alone in space, wandering around; Caught up in perfection; From that one little sound; When the music has run out; In my eyes I see, there's only one reflection; And it's you and me." * Jade * 


	2. The Surprise

Disclaimer- Our stories are in no way affiliated with anything else wrestling related, although our inspirations may stem from there. All new or unknown people (or personalities) are owned by us. If we have taken any of your names we are very sorry. our brains are only so big. All plots and personalities are made up (although some does come from Misc. bios). We apologize ahead of time for any thing that is offensive to you. we have a twisted sense of humor. Sit back and enjoy. hope you like it! ~ Live life to the x-treme! ~ Jade  
  
* "Don't think you can. Know you can!" - Jeff Hardy * ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: thank you to all who have posted a review for my story, but I just haven't seen it yet! &if you don't r/r I will send the fairies after you. or my skittle army!!! ~fairy lordess~ *Skittle_Master_Jade*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jade what are you all planning to do tonight?  
  
Trish Goin' to the club, I think  
  
Jade smiles mind if I come?  
  
Amy sure  
  
Trish I don't care, just leave some guys for us Jade! smiles  
  
Jade what are you talking about, I'm not even doing anything!?  
  
Amy not doing anything???  
  
Trish you see those five over there? They are arguing over you!!  
  
Jade laughs whatever you want to think Trishy!  
  
Trish we'll prove it to you. they walk over to Jeff, John, Adam, RVD, and Josh.  
  
Jade smiles Hey guyz, whatcha doing?  
  
RVD says casually just talking.  
  
Trish smiles about what?  
  
The guyz are silent for a moment and Cena says something special looks at Jade while the guyz and other divas glare at him.  
  
Amy and what could that be by chance?  
  
Jeff not what, but who?! Smiles  
  
Adam what skittlez here is trying to say is that we were making plans for this weekend.  
  
Trish what are those plans exactly?  
  
Josh says uhhh. it's a surprise, we can't tell you!  
  
Jade see I told you!as the girls walk away, & she smiles to herself.  
  
RVD that waz close. what was the surprise?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Our version of "poetry in motion!":  
  
"One Nation.thanks to god; Our Nation. if you want it.; Check yourself in.; To the Dream Land Station.; Do what ever you want.; In the Imagi-Nation." * Jeff Hardy *  
  
"All alone in space, wandering around; Caught up in perfection; From that one little sound; When the music has run out; In my eyes I see, there's only one reflection; And it's you and me." * Jade * 


	3. the Bet

Disclaimer- My stories are in no way affiliated with anything else wrestling related, although our inspirations may stem from there. All new or unknown people (or personalities) are owned by me. If I have taken any of your names I am very sorry. my brain is only so big. All plots and personalities are made up (although some does come from Misc. bios). I apologize ahead of time for any thing that is offensive to you. I have a twisted sense of humor. Sit back and enjoy. hope you like it! ~ Live life to the x-treme! ~ Jade  
  
* "Don't think you can. Know you can!" - Jeff Hardy * ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: thank you to all who have posted a review for my story, but I just haven't seen it yet! &if you don't r/r I will send the fairies after you. or my skittle army!!! ~fairy lordess~ *Skittle_Master_Jade*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Adam idea!!!  
  
Josh do tell  
  
Adam First one to get Jade to go out with them this weekend, wins  
  
RVD Like a bet???   
  
Adam yes  
  
Jeff one problem with that.  
  
Adam says cockily and what is that?  
  
Jeff states mockingly Jade's birthday, "Mr. I'm the greatest person on earth."!   
  
Adam I never said that!  
  
RVD but that's how you act!  
  
Adam didn't we tell you to "shut-up" two chapters ago? *looks it up* yes, we did, now shut-the-fuck-up!!! (yes, I got this from "Robin hood, Men in Tights", which I don't own either!!)  
  
RVD whatever!  
  
Josh Don't speak!  
  
Adam yells DING they look at him brainstorm smiles whoever buys her the gift she likes the most gets first dibs.  
  
Jeff who all's in it?  
  
Adam thinks we'll send out a memo to all of the guyz. they write out memos.  
  
They read over the memos. Adam these all suck!  
  
Jeff I have an idea. writes something down.  
  
RVD what is it? Jeff hands the paper to all of the guyz to read.  
  
Adam I like it!!  
  
RVD, John, &Josh me too!  
  
Sorry this one is so short!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Our version of "poetry in motion!":  
  
"One Nation.thanks to god; Our Nation. if you want it.; Check yourself in.; To the Dream Land Station.; Do what ever you want.; In the Imagi-Nation." * Jeff Hardy *  
  
"All alone in space, wandering around; Caught up in perfection; From that one little sound; When the music has run out; In my eyes I see, there's only one reflection; And it's you and me." * Jade * 


	4. Clubbin' n IMin'

Chapter 4 won't load and I can't deleat the chapter without deleating my story. I will fix it eventually. Sorry!!  
  
~Stay x-treme~ Jade 


End file.
